Beyond Demigods
by alice130
Summary: Alison Taylor, daughter of Poseidon, half-sister of Percy Jackson, moves to La Push to live with her cousin, Jacob Black. Upon meeting his friends, she meets Seth Clearwater, and her world turns upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

Smiling, I handed the cab driver the required money. He drove off, and I walk up the steps to Billy's house. I knock on the hard wooden door and stare out at the ever-comforting ocean as I wait for him to answer.

Billy opens the door. He smiles widely and beckons me in, wrinkles around his eyes that made me feel nine years younger.

No. Ten years. Today was my birthday. I was turning 16. The dreaded one-six of the demigods.

My half-brother, Percy Jackson, had well... practically saved the world at the age of 16. Since I was a daughter of the Big Three, what apocalyptic quest would I be given?

"Happy birthday, Alison," Billy jerks me out of my end-of-the-world thoughts. "Sixteen, right?"

I nod. "Thanks for remembering, Uncle Billy."

He shakes his head. "Billy. Uncle makes me sound old," he smiles as if sharing an inside joke with himself. "Let's go see your room."

I haul my suitcase with me as I tighten the grip on my backpack, following Billy. He gestures to a room in the corridor. "Go ahead."

A beautiful room, with bright, aquamarine walls, the windows facing the churning ocean, sky blue curtains draping over, a bench under the window, waits for me, the dark blue comforter of the bed soft and fluffed. "Wow, Billy. This room is for me?"

"Yes. I know you like blue... am I right?" I laugh.

"Oh, you're more than right." I was glad I could see the ocean right through the window. It was easy enough to climb through. "Thanks."

"Yes, well, nothing is too much for my niece. Now go and change. Shower's across the hall. We're eating dinner at Emily's."

I took a quick shower and changed into an outfit I just grabbed randomly from my suitcase, blue skinny jeans with a black tank top over a silvery crop top.

As I slid on my ring, somebody knocks on my door. "Come in." I mumble, and Jacob pushes the door open.

"Happy birthday, cousin!" He hugs me. I choke.

"Let go, you're choking me!" I gasp. He immediately loosens his grip. Pulling away, he smiles, and then tightens up.

"W-we should go." He murmured. I barely pull on a jacket before Jacob grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room.

At Emily's house, she opens the door with welcome arms. "Hi, Alison! Oh, you're so big!"

As I get another death squeeze, I manage, "Great to see you, Emily!"

She pulls away and glances at my arm. Four long scratches run down my right arm, from my shoulder to a bit past my elbow. Emily touches it gingerly. "What happened?"

I purse my lips. I couldn't tell Emily a monster scratched me. Plus, I had no idea _which_ monster did that.

"I, uh... it was a long time ago. I don't remember." I curse myself for not healing myself with nectar or ambrosia.

Emily looks hesitant, but pulls me into the backyard. "Time to meet everybody."

At a table, a group of mostly guys-and one girl-sit laughing and chatting. Sam-Emily's fiancée-meets her and wraps his arm around her waist. "Hello, Alison. Long time no see."

"I could say the same," I murmur, suddenly remembering when Chiron had sent me on a Pegasus to examine this area just several weeks before I came. No monsters came after me so I'd left to tell Chiron pretty quickly.

He nods and gestures to the group. I blink and walk towards them. Sam introduces me, "This is Alison Taylor, Billy's niece. She'll be living with Billy."

I smile the best I could summon, strike a more relaxed pose and say, "Hey."

Everybody introduces himself or herself. Jacob-obviously-Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared, Leah. When it settles on a boy-maybe 16, 17?-with black hair and brown eyes, chocolate brown eyes, he glances at me. The laughter leaves his face. Not as if he's depressed, angry, or hated me. More like... surprise. His mouth hangs open, ready to say something. Nothing comes out. Paul slaps him. "Seth!" he hissed. Or growled.

Seth shakes his head. "Sorry. I'm er-Seth."

I smile. Seth sucks in a ragged breath. "Hi." I say, and walk to the cooler. I plunge my hand into the icy water as I fish out a water bottle, and stare at the condensation wetting my hand.

Sam stands next to Emily with his eyes closed, and Jacob glares at Seth. Leah bites her lip and stares at her brother. Seth stands, and throws everybody a glance that said, _Back off. Now._ Then with that, he says a quick bye to us and leaves, but the wrong way. He jumps over the fence, and into the woods.

I reach into my pocket and twist a drachma in my fingers.

"So, it's your birthday, right?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah. You know that."

Jacob points at Paul. "I told you she was 16!"

"I never said I was 16," I murmur quietly. "Even if I am."

I sit next to Jacob quietly for the next couple hours, eat a cheeseburger quickly, and finish off three water bottles. I pop a crushed Lay's chip into my mouth, the salt pushing me to take another long gulp of the refreshing water.

Seth never returned. I wanted to at least talk to him, to look into his chocolate brown eyes and ask him what's wrong. But no. He must've gone home, because Leah seemed to become less and less worried as I saw her walk to her house. Before she disappeared into the distance, I heard the howl. The long distressing howl of one single, one lone wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a groggy groan in the morning. My phone alarm went off, 5 o'clock in the morning. Great. I forgot to turn it off. How did I end up in bed?

I peeled off my pajamas (.com/nighty_night/set?id=42507899) and pulled on (.com/cgi/set?id=42654029).

I walk out the door and search the kitchen for some breakfast. Shaking the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, I glance inside. "I swear this was almost full yesterday," I mumble to myself. Now it was less than half full.

Jacob strolls into the tiny kitchen as I finish off my breakfast, and wash it in the sink. "What are you doing?" he wonders.

"Washing the dishes. Ever heard of it?" Jacob rolls his eyes and takes a huge bite out of a cold pizza. Then he gags and throws it into the microwave, and punches in a few numbers.

"Seth and Leah are coming over," he says, staring at the door. "Everyone else will probably come later."

"Seth?" I ask. "Leah? How do you know?"

As if on cue, somebody knocks on the door. Through the window I see Leah looking bored, and Seth staring out at the ocean. I made a mental note to go there later. I was aching to get closer to water.

Leah walks in. Jacob was suddenly at the kitchen table, not at the microwave. That was fast. Seth follows his older sister, avoiding eye contact with me. He staggers to a seat at the table and averts his eyes from Jacob, who was giving him a death glare. Leah's mouth moves as if she's saying something, and Jacob sighs exasperatingly. "Fine," he mutters harshly, then escapes to the living room. Leah follows, determined.

Seth's head drops to the table, burying his face in his arms. I stand around awkwardly until he looks up. "So."

"So."

"How old are you?"

I laughed. "Didn't we confirm that yesterday?" The mentioning of my coming-of-age made me queasy. The sky did look particularly dark today, the ocean crashing against the rocks.

"Oh, yeah. We did. Well I'm 16, too."

Smiling, I say casually, "Cool."

Another awkward silence. We chat more; Seth finds out I've attended a camp-not knowing its name, of course-and been, well, kicked out of a lot of schools. Almost as many as Percy. I usually followed him and he usually followed me to whatever schools, the security of another demigod, especially a half-brother demigod, was comforting. Seth's lived in La Push all his life, but only recently has befriended his current cohorts.

We're both sitting next to each other, showing each other photos of our pasts. I show Annabeth and Percy with a sly grin, the picture had been taken without them knowing. Thalia grinning at the camera, Grover sneaking up behind her. Thalia slapping Grover as he tried to give her bunny ears. Chiron scolding me for having a cell phone at camp. Dionysus looking bored. Drinking Coca Cola. Luke before he went... bad. Tyson smiling like a lunatic, clutching a peanut butter sandwich. I didn't show Seth the picture of Tyson, fear that his one eye would show. And luckily, the picture including Grover was waist up.

Seth constantly hangs out with my cousin, his sister, Paul, Embry, Quil and Sam. Sometimes he hangs out with Bella-a long lost friend of mine-and her boyfriend's family. The Cullens. Their pale skin stands out, even against Bella's fair-skin, glittering golden eyes. Bella's boyfriend, Edward Cullen was much taller than her. Apparently his family was adopted, and everybody was like, a couple. Jasper and Alice (also a huge height difference). Rosalie and Emmett (Rosalie was just... wow. She could be a child of Aphrodite. And for Emmett, well, he scares me, despite the look on his face). Seth seems to tighten up as he shows me the Cullens-inhumanly beautiful Cullens-but relaxes slightly at the sound of a brisk rap on the door.

The door opens automatically, pushed open by Embry. Quil and Paul follow. Paul eyes us talking. Grinning, he says, "Hey, you two!" Seth growls.

"I'm going for a swim," I told them. "Tell anybody who wonders where I am."

Quickly I dressed in a swimsuit, slipped on shorts over it, and went outside. I kicked up rocks and sand on the way to the beach. When I arrive to my destination point, I pulled off my shorts and waded in the shallow parts, pushing the water out of my way mentally, looking at the world underneath it. I didn't realize how deep I'd gotten until I looked up at the sound of my name. A wall of water encircled me, and I quickly filled up the hole, and swam to the top.

When I popped up, I saw Seth looking confused. "Did I-you just-?"

"Did I what?" I ask.

"Why are you dry?"

I cursed to myself in Ancient Greek. As a daughter of Poseidon, Percy and I shared the same abilities; we were able to control water, stay dry when wanted, breathe underwater, all that good stuff. I pretended to trip as I walked closer to the shore, allowing myself to get wet with regret. "Uh, I wasn't?" I stammer.

Seth doesn't say anything. Only hands me a towel. I shiver, not used to being wet in cold weather. He drapes an arm around me and gives me my shorts. I take them with a smile.

A thick mist hangs around us, and more clouds roll in from the east. Maybe Camp Half-Blood has already experienced the oncoming storm. As heavy droplets of water fall to the ground, one hits me in the eye as I look up, and I nearly say, "I know that was on purpose, Zeus!"

Maybe I did say that, or maybe Zeus can read thoughts, because lightning flashed, thunder boomed and the rain fell harder.

We ran up the porch steps to Jacob's house, and I realize, as Seth lets go of me, how warm I was. Until he let go of me. He smiles like an idiot while a man comes up, holding a perfectly dry package. His pale eyes seem familiar, and so does his curly black hair. With a gasp, I realize who this is. "Seth-Seth!" He snaps his eyes away from me, glances at the man, and back at me.

"Yeah?"

"Go inside."

He purses his lips. "Why? Who is that?"

"Just go!" I push him inside with difficulty, and unsure of what to do, I bow. "Lord Hermes." I say, shutting the door uncomfortably behind me.

He laughs. "Rise, child. Very respectful. I have a package for you." He held out the box and something for me to sign.

I smile. "I figured as much." After signing the slip, I hand it back to him and tuck the package under my arm. He sighs, an stares at the sky. "Is something wrong?" I ask.

He turns back, his eyes sad. "I just miss him. And there are some problems. But not too much." I know he's talking about Luke. Luke _was_ my friend. Like Annabeth, I thought there was _some_ good in him. I believed everybody, maybe even Ares and Clarisse, had good in them.

Hermes starts down the stairs, but turns back. "Oh, and your brother is missing. Annabeth is on a rampage," he tosses me a drachma. "To call, if you would like." With a wink, he disappears.

Missing? My brother was _missing?_ Howcould he be missing? I mean, this is Percy Jackson we're talking about! But he does have a strong scent... a strong demigod scent. And so do I.

Mind full of worrying thoughts, I grabbed my package and went inside. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Who was that?" asked Seth suspiciously.  
>"Um.. Herm...an. His name was Herman," I mentally slap myself at the stupid cover-up.<br>"Herman?"  
>"Yeah." I say.<p>

***Seth's POV***

"Who was that?" I asked.  
>"Um.. Herm..an. His name was Herman," Alison looked unsure as she said this.<br>"Herman?" I asked again.  
>"Yeah," she shrugs. "He's the mailman. Di-didn't you know that?"<br>I glance at the package under her arm. "What did he give you?"  
>"I don't know."<br>She walked to the table, and I followed instinctively. "You should open it to find out."  
>Alison glimpses at the address. "Oh, uh, I'm not sure if-"<br>Another blast of thunder shakes the door, and Alison's eyes grow wider. "Okay," she whispers. Then to me, "I will. Later. Because it might be, you know, private."  
>I nod my okay so she won't sense any disappointment in my voice. She walks off, and I can't pull my eyes from her. Dark brown hair that falls past her shoulders-so dark it's practically black-perfectly formed body, not too short, not too tall, startling green eyes and just the right skin tone. And she probably works out too. But that bracelet (<span>.comcgi/set?id=42850318) she always wore. Why? It's not like it's a prized possession. The way she twists it; when she appears nervous.  
>She glances back at me and her eyes flicker to the window. She gasps, the color draining from her skin, making her look like a sick vampire. Her eyes grow wider than I imagined possible, she flips off her bracelet and begins twirling it, When she accidentally touches the ends of the bracelet and tosses it gently in the air, and drops it and mutters a few unintelligible words.<br>Alison runs into her room, the package's tape ripped from her bracelet, when she brought from her wrist to her side, she ripped the tape with the sharp edges. A cap falls out.  
>I walked over, and picked it up. It sent a rush through my arm and I put it on for a second, and knock on her door to give back to her. I take it off as she swings open the door, and she falls backwards in surprise. "Seth!" she yanks the hat from my grip, her touch shockingly cold.<br>"What?" I ask in worry.  
>"My mail's private stuff!"<br>"An old Yankees cap?" I ask.  
>"You have no idea... did you happen to look at yourself when you had the cap on?"<br>"No..." I shake my head. I run through what'd happened from the moment I put on the cap to the moment Alison had taken it. She looks even more worried as she closed her door. I put on the cap, and I heard a knocking. She opened the door, and took the hat, and closed it again.  
>I run through the scene several more times before I realized that I had <em>heard<em> a knocking. But I _felt_ my fist, surely, on the wooden door. But I didn't _see_ it-missing an important sense here! And I hope I never have to taste my hand. Or smell it. But I wanted to see and feel it, and hear it if I hit something... so maybe...  
>I don't know. Maybe I turned invisible? But nobody could do that. Correction: no werewolf could do that. Probably some vamp with a special ability could, but not one I knew. Only a mind-reader, psychic, emotion-bender and whatever Bella'd turn out to be.<br>So did I turn invisible? Is that even possible? Did... did the hat do it? Alison did ask if something had happened when I put on the hat. Maybe she was talking about the weird invisibility thing.  
>I considered knocking on her door, but my legs pulled me toward her door as I thought no. My hand knocked and the door fell open. Not literally, just pushed open by itself.<br>The room was empty. A wave of panic swept over me. Her window was open, Alison's scent carried on it. I flipped out the window and followed the scent.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This story is in The Lost Hero time area. Beginning (when Coach Hedge is fighting off the ve-storm spirits, I forgot the Latin/Greek name, and is about to get goatnapped). It slowly progresses and you can guesstimate where it is.**_

***Alison's POV***

When I'd leapt out the window, I had no idea what I was thinking.

I'd left before Seth could come and interrogate me about Annabeth's hat. Why _had_she sent it to me? It was one of those things she never left without.

I yanked off my bracelet (link in previous chapter), clicked the two ends together and tossed it in the air. I kept my hand there, and gripped my bow tightly as it came down, arrow already placed, and I swung the quiver around my shoulder. I ran to a moreconcealed part of the shore, and launched my arrow. It went flying feet above the ocean, and I tore off my plunged myself into the water, bow and all.

So my weapons don't get wet, I created an air bubble around me. I swam to the part where my arrow had pierced through a waving piece of seaweed. Pretty accurate from no practice for a while.

I pulled it out, and settle on the ocean floor.

I hadn't opened the rest of the package other than Annabeth's hat. After seeing that, I was scared to see what else was in the box. I mean, my brother was missing. There was nothing I could think about other than that, sometimes. If Percy Jackson goes missing, that was _bad. _How was Annabeth taking this?

I finger the drachma in my pocket. With a grimace, I shoot to the surface.

***Seth's POV***

Where was that girl? She couldn't have gotten far.

I skidded to a stop at the shoreline. Her scent stopped a few yards from the actual line between water and land. Did she jump into the water?

I turn in worried circles as I wait for somebody-preferably Alison-to show up. Somebody did. Well, somebody_s_. But not Alison. Not even close.

It was the rest of the pack.

Jacob stared at me, while Paul laughed as I collapsed on the ground. "Looking for your girlfriend?" Quil asked with a sly grin.

"Shut up." I scowled.

"Come on!" Embry laughs. Out of the corner of my eye, Alison suddenly appears, hair lifted in the wind, and pulls out a golden coin. She tosses it in the water and some shimmery image appears. When she shivers, I had the urge to run over there and hug her to warm her, but I couldn't do that.

"You guys are acting immature. I'm going for a swim."

I started for the water but Paul grabs my arm. "Let's go cliff diving. Bring Alison too," he turns in her direction. Her head snaps up and and stuffs the coin back in her pocket, smiling nervously in our direction. Of course, Paul could smell her, but how did she know...? "I'll get her."

"No," I state firmly. "I am."

I jogged over to where Alison was squatted down in the sand. "Hey, Alison!"

The corners of her mouth played with a smile. "Yeah, Seth?" I tried to ignore the rush of happiness I got when my name was formed on her lips.

"We're going cliff diving. Want to come?" I pointed to the cliff down the beach. Her eyes widen.

"Yes! Come on, I'll get my swim suit."

We strode to Jacob's house, where she hopped into her room to change. She came out wearing: .com/cgi/set?id=43011730.I held my breath and tried to look away from her as she slid on her sunglasses. "Wh-why are you wearing sunglasses?" I asked. "It's cloudy."

"I know," she mumbles, shrugging. "The weather's pretty gloomy here." She sighs. "I've seen worse where I lived. In New York. That camp."

We walk to the cliff, unusually close, and I can almost hear those idiots' voices (Paul, Quil, Embry) as we near. They tease me as Alison looks on, confused. She slips off her shorts and dangles her legs over the end of the cliff. I hadn't noticed how long I'd been staring at her until Quil nudges me and she turns. "So... we going to cliff dive, or what?"

"Yeah!" Embry dives off the edge. He lands at the bottom with a splash, but Alison doesn't flinch.

"I'll go next." Jacob throws a glance at all of us, and plunges himself into the dark water. Quil and Paul follow.

"Want to go next?" I asked.

"Nah, you can go. I'll go next," she told me.

***Alison's POV***

I watched Seth jump lithely off the cliff, into the water. The slowly appearing sun glints off his tan skin. The sound of splashing water reaches my ears as I peer down. Faint voices shout out, "Come on, Alison!" With a wry grin, I heft myself upwards and twirl off into the water.


	5. Chapter 5

***Alison's POV***

I hit the water, calmly breathing. Ish. The fish glanced at me, confused. They sensed I was a daughter of Poseidon, and why would such a strong demigod be so close to San Francisco?

I rolled my eyes-they were practically gaping at me. Then I realized I'd been under the water for a long time; too long. I emerged only to find myself in Seth's warm arms. "Seth... you're really hot," I murmured. I heard the trio-Paul, Quil and Embry-snicker and Seth even manages a smirk. I quickly correct myself, "What I _meant,_was, your body temperature is really warm." His smirk disappears and the boys quiet. Jacob gasps.

"Aww, are you all worried he has a fever?" I cooed to everybody.

"We were more worried," Seth says. "We thought you were drowning."

I scoffed. "Me, drowning? Right_..."  
><em>

"You were underwater for, like, five minutes." Embry explains.

"Oh, _I'm_ sorry _your_tiny little lungs can't function without air for less then five seconds," I smirk. He purses his lips. But a smile plays at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds in each others' arms in the cold water, just don't get too carried away." They paddle to shore, and Seth and I glance at each other. I blush, and we kick away, then dart after them.

"I'm going to get them for that," he growled.

"Race you to the shore?"

"Definitely." I submerged, and urged the water to push me forward. I arrived at the beach in approximately 2.5 seconds, followed by Seth a minute or two later.

"How... do you... swim s-so... fast?" he gasped.

"How do you swim so slow?" I laughed.

He stumbled onto shore and sat next to me, laughing sheepishly. I lean my head his bare shoulder as we lean back against a mossy rock.

I sigh. "What's wrong?" asks Seth.

"I-I just kind of miss my family and friends back in New York. Being in the water reminds me of them. My half-brothers, especially."

The water licks my ankles, as if my father was listening to every word I was saying, and commiserating with me. I smiled slightly.

"What was it like in New York?" he asks.

"Well, it's..." I couldn't exactly say how it was at Camp Half-Blood, training, fighting with Clarisse-occasionally-the rivalry between the cabins during capture the flag, how people are constantly sent on quests to save the world from monsters and Titans, and how specifically the Big Three children are in grave danger usually, and how there were wood nymphs, centaurs and satyrs everywhere... yeah, that wouldn't worry him. "I'll tell you eventually. There's, sort of, a lot to explain in a short amount of time. How's La Push? Before I was here, I mean."

Seth looks hesitant. "Well, it was a bit dramatic with our neighbors just outside of Forks-the Cullens-but I guess... I guess it still is, and it always will be. There's sort of, a rivalry between us and them." Sounds like the Ares cabin and... well, everybody else.

"I want to see the Cullens sometime. I need to know how they annoy you guys so much; you're impossible to irritate." I winked.

He laughs and wraps his arm around my shoulders. As a friend.

We sit silently, listening to the soothing sound of the waves brushing the rocks. A bit later, we get up. "It's getting really late," I say. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

He smiles. "Yeah." Then he leans in and gives me a three-second long kiss on the lips. Then he disappears. I stand, blinking, on the spot for a moment. Then a small smile spreads across my face and I go back home.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, I don't know how, but I wake up, refreshed. Remembering last night, my cheeks go red as I snuggle under the warm blanket. The sun wasn't even up yet. Stupid Apollo, he was always off-task.

I stared at myself in the mirror, wearing ( .com/cgi/set?id=43308457).

As I tried to go back to sleep, I realized why I couldn't-I didn't have a dream last night.

Oh, no. No dreams. Can little Alison survive without being entertained in her sleep?

Well, as a demigod, this is dream heaven. No dreams at all. But since demigods usually have the most disturbing, jarring, premonition-like dreams that usually leave us gasping and curling into a ball under the blankets, a peaceful slumber is actually scary. Almost as scary as the dreams itself.

I pull on my slippers and stumble downstairs. The faint moonlight trickled through the treetops outside the window, even though the moon was about to set, soon enough. I suddenly wondered that if Apollo drove the sun around, who took the moon-or was it just a moon floating in space, despite Greek mythology? Or Greek facts?

I shuffle to the TV, and I turned the volume pretty low and turned on captions. After a moment's hesitation, I went back to get my blanket, went back with my comfy panda Pillow Pet (as shown on TV-Son of Neptune-ness, I know) and peeled the Velcro apart on it.

Forming a make-shift bed, I curled up on my side and watched the TV. I quickly flipped past SpongeBob and his annoying voice (I just realized... it's similar to Fred Figglehorn's) and smiled as I landed on a Harry Potter movie. Prisoner of Azkaban. One of my favorite's.

I watched carefully as Harry, Ron and Hermione descended the stairs to commiserate Hagrid during Buckbeak's death. I smiled at Draco's terrified expression as Hermione held her wand to his neck, his satisfied smirk as she lowered it, and his groan at Emma Watson's so-fake punch, nearly laughing as I heard Draco Malfoy's head make contact with the stone behind it.

After the movie is over and the Goblet of Fire has started, probably a marathon going on, my eyes finally start to feel heavy. Right before Cedric, who shares a heavy resemblance to what I've seen of Edward, is killed by Wormtail, I fall asleep.

***Seth's POV***

I knocked on the door of Jake's house, then just burst through the doorway. I shut the door behind me, wondering why the hell I'd gone here before the sun even came up.

I start for Alison's room, but I see her curled up on the couch, the TV flickering in the dark room. Her blanket was draped over her, and her head was resting on top of a Pillow Pet. She looked so peaceful there.

Striding over, I sat on the floor, legs crossed, head on the armrest where her pillow was propped up against. Her sweet breath made me sigh as her eyelashes fluttered, her full lips were just begging for me to kiss her. Suddenly, her breathing grew faster and her fist tightened around the blanket. She sat up with a, "_Percy!_" then her eyes widened at the sight of me.

"W-who's Percy?" I asked.

"Percy is..." she bit her lip. "Percy's my half-brother."

My eyebrows went up. "You have a half-brother?"

"I could have sworn I said something about that."

She started making her bed.

True, I did know, but only because I heard her say it at the party the day she came. When she finished fixing the little bed she had set up, she sat fidgeting on the couch, feet tucked underneath her as her eyes averted me, watching the TV. "Listen, Alison, about yesterday-" I started, but stopped. What else would I say? I didn't know, I just wanted to get it out. I hoisted myself up and sat next to her. "About yesterday."

She still didn't look at me. "Yeah?"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She finally turned and looked at me, but I couldn't see her expression before I cupped her face in one hand, wrapped my other around her neck and brought her in.

Stupid imprint instincts. Just make me kiss her at the break of dawn in Jake's living room while Wizards of Waverly Place was on TV. But I loved them. Her soft lips pressed against mine as she relaxed in my grip. Her hands wound themselves around my neck and we were just getting into the kiss before I hear somebody's throat clearing.

"Jacob!" exclaimed Alison, her face a brilliant pink.

"Mornin', Alison. Seth." He narrows his eyes at me with a look that said, _Out here. Now._I gulped and followed him outside.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, arms crossed, back to me.

"Was what?" I asked innocently.

"I think you know what I mean," he turns, "Why were you kissing my cousin?"

"Jake, I just-"

"Just what?" He was starting to shake. I started to back off. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Alison rising from her seat on the couch and proceeding to the kitchen, peering out the window. "Jake, d-don't. Alison." I pointed.

"I don't frickin' care! Why in the world were you kissing her?"

"You know I imprinted!" We were both shouting, and the water practically reached us, even though we were at least 5 yards from shore. "You know I imprinted _on. Your. Cousin._" That set Jake off. Simultaneously we phased and he jumped on me. I slipped from under his grasp, but not before he managed a slash at my shoulder, which sent a shock of pain every time I stepped on that paw. I narrowed my eyes and kept my thoughts away from this fight and Alison as he ran towards me, and swiped my paw at him at the last second and leapt out of the way. The fight goes on for a second before a silver arrow lands next to our heads, firmly rooted in a tree trunk.

"Stop!" a familiar voice calls. I turn. Alison, wearing ( .com/cgi/set?id=42567354), appears, hand clamped around a black bow, another silver arrow loaded, with a quiver full of silver, black, gold and bronze arrows strung around her back, her jacket slipping off her shoulder. She wore a scarily calm expression. "I did that on purpose. I could have easily shot both of you. Now, turn back."

Jacob and I each run to the house, phase back, change and walk out. Alison sits on a rock, talking to.. herself? But she was getting replies... A stream of water appears in front of her, a shimmery image on it. I heard somebody's voice, a girl's. Jacob takes a step behind me, and a twig snaps loudly, causing me to flinch. Alison turns, gasps, and slashes her hand through the water. "Sorry, Annabeth! So, you're werewolves?" Her still-calm expression is even more frightening.

Jake and I share a look. "Yes." I say. Jacob slaps my arm. I roll my eyes. "We're werewolves. Now what was that?" I point to where the water once was.

"Ah... nothing. But how... how is... how are...?" She waves her arms in the air towards us, not finding a word to describe it. "When did this happen?"

"We were always werewolves but the Cullens being here-" Oh crap. She didn't know the truth about the Cullens.

"What about the Cullens?" she asks.

"The Cullens are vampires," Jake explains. "The nearness of vampires usually triggers the first phasing of a werewolf."

She shuts her eyes. "Is this a lot to take in...?" I start.

"No, no, not at all. I just... I've never encountered a werewolf before, but the vampires I've seen... not pretty. Literally."

I gasp as Jacob asks, "You-you've seen vampires before?"

She mutters something I don't understand, maybe in a different language. "I, uh... okay, fine!" She threw up her hands as if to stop us, though all we were doing were staring at her intensely. "I am not a complete human."

"I knew it!" exclaims Jake. "Just kidding. Wait, _what?" _

"I'm a demigod, Jacob," she says quietly.

"A what-god?" I ask.

She looks at me with solemn sea-green eyes. "A demigod. A half-god, half-human. My father is Poseidon. My mother is mortal. My half-brother saved the world within a week with about 40 other demigods, Artemis's Hunters, while the gods were stuck fighting Typhon. He defeated Titans and monsters. He was barely 16, he finished off the leader on his birthday. As a daughter of Poseidon, I have water powers, and... and I'm practically constantly in grave danger, since I'm a daughter of the Big Three-the three brothers, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. I don't even know why I moved here, it being so close to New York." She buried her face in her hands, and suddenly Paul, Quil and Embry were jogging up the beach. They must've heard my thoughts when I was a wolf. Alison had removed her hands, but her eyes were still clamped closed.

"We heard her confessions." He smacks the back of my head. "And yours."

As I rubbed the back of my head, I sat next to Alison. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arm around her. Her eyelashes fluttered for a brief second, then I turned her head towards me for our third kiss.

Who cared that we weren't dating, or about Paul's wolf whistles in the background. The fireworks flew, just like the first and second time. I stroked her hair lightly as she stiffened at the first beam of sunlight. Pulling away, she mutters, "_Now_you come up."

"Who are you talking to?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her shoulders now.

"Apollo." When we all stared blankly at her, she continued. "The sun god. Annoying as hell. Spouts random haikus that don't deserve to be called haikus." She points to a yellow blinding orb in the sky. "Also known as him."

"The sun?" asks Quil.

"He drives a car-I forgot the name, it was a while ago since I've seen him in it-that is the sun. He looks like some Abercrombie model, and acts like a princess. I mean, he's funny, sometimes, but obnoxious. Like you, Paul!" He growls.

We sit there laughing and chatting a bit, joined by Leah, and at 7:30, we went inside for breakfast.


End file.
